My Angel
by The Darkside Incarnate
Summary: She's an angel, a beautiful thing that glows and glistens in my dreams. And me? I'm just the boy who saved her. A oneshot. [SoKai] Post KH2.


* * *

**-****My Angel****-**

_**A Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction**_

* * *

There she is, playing in the sand, my Angel. 

Let's go back, okay? I'm the one telling this story, so what I say goes. Got it? Good. This is all about me, Sora, and her, Kairi; my red haired angel.

We met a long time ago.

She was the new girl, who washed up on shore. She was the orphan at the mayor's house. She was the lonely girl; sitting in the waiting room…she was love at first sight.

Before I knew it, Riku and I were by her side, asking what was wrong. She said she was lonely. She said she couldn't remember where she came from…or who she'd been. The only thing she knew; was that her name was Kairi.

Kairi, my angel.

Riku and I didn't know much else, either. Except for one thing…she was beautiful. She was fun…giggling and laughing, playing with us on the islands.

She grew up with us.

We went to the same school…we had the same snacks…we saw the same movies. We even had the same memories. I still remember Kairi's face when Riku asked her to get ice cream with him. And I remember his face…when she said no.

But that sadness didn't last long. No, he was determined to prove that he would make a good boyfriend, or at least, a better one then I would.

I still feel anger towards him, a crimson rage that twists and turns inside of me. I hate Riku for those days, back when we competed for Kairi's attention.

He knew I liked her.

Everybody did, really.

…but why did he have to do what he did? What happened to "Best friends" he knew I liked her. He KNEW it! I thought about her all the time, god, I even _dreamed _about her.

But Riku and I are still friends. We're still "best buds" or whatever. Even after he went to the darkness…but that was to save Kairi, wasn't it? He tried to find his own way to rescue My Angel, my truth and my reason.

He did everything he could. Just like me.

But I had to do it in the end.

Darkness was the problem.

Light was the solution.

Riku had always been my opposite at everything, it was only fitting that we fight one day.

Now, we're back where we started; Kairi, making a tiny sand castle, Riku; talking with Tidus and Wakka; but what about me, what about Sora, the Keyblade Master?

Well, I'm hiding in the bushes, trying to think of what I'm going to say. Even after I saved Kairi from Organization 13, even after she hugged me, I'm still too shy to tell her how much I love her.

She must know I feel this way…

She's just waiting for me to confirm her suspicions. But will she like me back? I mean, she has to; after all I've done for her, right?

I stand up and walk towards her, my feet rising and falling against the sand. I'm not wearing my usual outfit, our adventure's over after all, no just a pair of red swim trunks.

I stand, just in front of Kairi, soft splashes of water mingling on my skin.

"K-Kairi?" I ask. She looks up, long strands of red hair collecting around that beautiful face, those magnificent eyes.

"Sora?" her voice startles me out of my trance. I try to form some sort of sentence in my head, some sort of greeting. But the thoughts won't come to me, the haze won't clear, we're not kissing…I'm not holding her hand…

Why?

"Um…Sora?" she tries again.

"H-hi."

"…is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asks, and I sense that she knows what I want to say, or at least has a pretty good idea of it. My angel is so perceptive.

"Yes," I attempt to think of something else to say. The question is in my head, but the words won't come out…they don't feel right on my lips…don't make sense.

Will-you-go-out-with-me. It isn't that hard Sora. Just say it.

"I w-wanted to tell you…" _I love you. God damn it, Kairi. You're my everything, I love you, I'll always love you, now kiss me! _

I don't say that. I don't say anything; I just stand there like an idiot.

She stands up slowly, looking up at me. I'm taller then her now, I notice all of these little things, these insignificant details that never mattered before. But now… every thing about her is important. Her hair color…which wire to cut on the bomb to defuse it…her eyes…all the money in the world…her lips…the cure for cancer.

"What is it? Tell me." How come she can talk and I can't? Why is it so easy for her and so hard for me; Riku could do this…Leon could do this…Cloud, Hercules, Beast, Shang, Roxas…

Wait, Roxas?

He's a part of me…isn't he?

I'm him and he's me.

I can do anything that he can do; anything!

"Kairi…I…love you."

Did I just say that?

"You…we…I…love…what, huh?"

I shake my head, feeling myself blush furiously. "I love you…I went through hell, I stumbled through darkness, fought heartless, did _everything_; just to save you. Please tell me that means something…tell me that you want to be with me…please?"

"Sora."

"Please…please?"

"I—"

I see an expression on her face, one of fear and confusion. She's as lost in this situation as I am.

Before I can start begging again, before I can speak, before I can even move…her lips touch mine. We kiss…softly and sweetly…and I can feel the world melting away all around me, just like it did when the Heartless attacked.

Except this melting is better.

There's no screams, no yellow-eyed monsters…just a sweet warmth that over runs everything, it eclipses the sun, drains the sea, removes Riku…silences all the words she could've said, but didn't.

It blanks my thoughts.

My arm wraps around her waist, and I inhale the scarlet magic that defines her. She's my angel, a beautiful thing of light and warmth and glory.

We break apart and she leans her head into my chest. I whisper into her ear, my breath tickling her neck; "Be my angel."

_And I dedicate this story to Nick, who loves a happy ending._

* * *

**A/N: A SoKai that ends in kissing? God knows THAT'S never been done before. God this is so cliché, I'm debating whether to post it or not…I just want to grab it and smash it with a mallet. (glares at evil story)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A MILLION COOKIES! **


End file.
